Ash Ketchum: The Aura Ninja
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: Ash arrives at the world of Naruto, watch as he fights through the various trials of the world. Check my profile for info on my AU Ash.
1. Introduction

**Alright, here is a story which I will explain for two reasons. One: Strangely there is one fanfic that I've seen of Ash heading into Naruto's world. Two: I wanted to. I deleted Ash's adventure in time in order to put this one in. I do not own Pokemon, or Naruto. I only own, my AU Ash. Like I explained before, Ash's reasons for world hopping will be explained in my story 'Training'.**

* * *

Ash groans as he wakes up from unconsciousness. Ash gets up slowly before looking around. He groans as he looks around, tree's as far as the eye can see. "Where am I"? He asks himself while walking. Ash blinks as he came across a road, one heading towards a gate, and another towards nowhere. Ash was about to head to the gate when a person came from the other path. He was an elderly man with red and white robes with a hood that had the kanji sign for fire. Ash's aura picked up energies following the man. Activating his aura vision, Ash saw two red energies heading towards the man. Ash grits his teeth before teleporting up the trees and waiting for them to arrive. Just as the man arrived at the gate, the two beings attacked. Two shadowy beings jumped from the trees, alarming the man and the two men who went to meet him. But before they could attack, two shots of fire knocked the two out of the air. The three turn to see Ash with fire swirling around his arm.

The two men we're about to attack when the elderly man put up his arm as a sign to stop. The two men that were shot got up, slightly stunned from the attack. One turns to see Ash stand in front of the three, lightning in his hands. One of them does some strange hand signs before firing a fireball at Ash. Ash simply puts his hand in front of him and absorbs the fireball, shocking the people there. "What...what was that"? The one that fired asks in shock. "I've never seen a Jutsu like that". The other says, slightly afraid. "I'll give you one chance, leave now or you'll regret it". Ash says darkly. "Yea, right, we're not leaving until we complete our task". One says before throwing some throwing stars. Ash sighs before bringing up an ice shield and firing two ice rockets at the stunned men, freezing them solid. Ash turns around to see the two men walking in front of the elderly man and pulling out weapons. "You alright"? Ash asks, shocking the men. "Yes, thank you". The elderly man says with a smile. Ash smiles before turning to the two frozen men. "Who were they anyway"? Ash asks curiously. "Ninja's of the Land of Waves". The elderly man says while Ash raises an eyebrow. "Ninja's"? Ash asks in a confused tone. The elderly man raised an eyebrow at Ash's reaction. "Your not from around here are you"? He asks while Ash nods. "Walk with me". He says while motioning Ash to follow, which he does. "Sir, are you sure that's okay"? One man asks worried. "Yes, bring the men to the interrogation room, I'll deal with them later". The elderly man says while walking through the gates with Ash in tow. The two men walked over to the frozen Ninja's and noticed something. "Look"! One says while pointing to one of the man's badges. "They were Jonin"! They shout in shock.

While Ash was walking through the town, Ash noticed various people staring at him and the man with stunned expressions. "By the way, I must thank you for dealing with the ambushers". He says while Ash grins. "No problem, but I still never got your name". Ash says while rubbing his head. The man chuckles. "No bother, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, The Third Hokage". Hiruzen introduces while Ash blinks. "Hokage"? Ash asks. Hiruzen smirks while stroking his beard. "I see, your definitely not from here if you don't know what a Hokage is". He says with a chuckle. Ash rubs his head bashfully before freezing. "What's wrong"? Hiruzen asks worried. 'Were being followed". Ash says while darting his eyes to the roofs. "I might as well tell you now, a Hokage is a very important person, so the people are naturally on guard". Hiruzen explains while Ash relaxes. "By the way, what was with that guy doing handsigns before firing the fireball"? Ash asks. "That was a Jutsu". Hiruzen answers, not surprised when Ash rose an eyebrow in confusion. "What's a Jutsu"? Ash asks. "A Jutsu is a skill that uses one's chakra to create various elements". Hiruzen explains. Ash rose an eyebrow at the word' chakra'. "Is chakra another word for Aura"? Ash asks, surprised as Hiruzen's confused expression. "Aura"? Hiruzen asks. "Yea, Aura, the energy inside every living creature". Ash explains while letting his blue aura seep out of his hand. "That looks like chakra, which means Aura and chakra are the same thing, just different names". Hiruzen concludes, interested at the discovery. "Why are you here anyway"? Hiruzen asks, changing the subject. "I came here by accident actually". Ash says while rubbing his neck nervously. "How so"? Hiruzen asks curiously. Ash stops before darting his eyes left and right. "Can we talk more privately, this is something I don't want to reveal publicly". Ash asks. "Of course, follow me". Hiruzen says while leading him to a tall building.

Inside, Ash saw Hiruzen sit on a chair which was in front of a desk. "Now then, what did you want to say"? Hiruzen asks. Ash pulls out a smooth pink stone which glowed with mysterious energy. "This stone which was given to me by a friend, allows me to world hop, allowing me to train in different environments". "However, I can't control where I want to go unless I know the place by memory, if not it will take me to a place where I am needed". Ash explains while putting the stone away. "So your from another world"? Hiruzen asks incredulously. "Yes, a world that is unique in its own way, like every world is". Ash answers. Hiruzen nods, understanding Ash's logic. "So why are you here I ask again"? Hiruzen continues. "I could only guess, I really wish to heighten my abilities, in order to protect those I care about, and to protect any world that needs it". Ash says determined. Hiruzen stares at him before smiling. "Well, in that case, there is only one thing I can do for you, for protecting me from two Jonin ranked ninja's". Hiruzen says while Ash raises an eyebrow once more. "Let me explains this brief, we have a ranking system. There is Genin, Chunin, Jonin, and then Kage". "I permit you to skip the school to become a Genin, and will find you a worthy instructor to help you with your training, and lucky you, the Chunin exams aren't that far off." Hiruzen says with a smirk. Ash looked stunned before narrowing his eyes. "What's with the sudden treatment"? Ash asks warily. "You are a force to be reckoned with, imagine if you could better your abilities, you could end the evils in this world". Hiruzen explains while Ash looks at him in aura vision before sighing. "Fine, where do we start"? Ash asks.

Ash looked at his room, satisfied with the simple interior. Ash looks down at the note that Hiruzen gave him. He told him to give it to a 'Kakashi Hatake', tomorrow at a certain place. Ash sighs before looking out the window, there was a good amount of time until nightfall. Ash walks out before wandering the streets, interested at the lifestyle. Ash's stomach growled at the smell of food, Ash turned to see a ramen restaurant. Ash headed in to be welcomed by a man. "Welcome, what would you like"? He asks while Ash sits. "Whatever you think is good, I'm not picky". Ash said while laying some money he got from Hiruzen on the table. "Alright, are you new here? never seen you before". The man named Teuchi, asks. Ash nods before going into deep thought. While Ash was thinking, a person entered the restaurant. "Ah Naruto, how is my favorite customer"? Teuchi asks while Ash turns to see a blonde boy about his age with whisker like birthmarks. "Good, we just finished a tough mission in the Land of Waves". Naruto says while Ash looks at him out of the corner of his eye. "Your ramen sir". A female named Ayame says while handing Ash a bowl of ramen. Ash gives a nod and a thanks before eating. After finishing up, Ash thanks them before walking out and heading to his house.

Ash headed in before landing on the bed and falling asleep, tired for what's to come. 

* * *

**There ya go, this takes place after the Land of Waves arc. Ash will take part in the Chunin exams, but he will train with Kakashi along with Team 7. I really don't have much to say except R&R. This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. The Bell Test

**Alright here is chapter 2, thank you all for the great reviews, faves, and follows. Here we go. I own nothing except my AU Ash ideas.**

* * *

Ash yawns as he wakes up from his sleep, but snaps awake when he saw a gray haired man with a mask staring at him. "Whoa"! Ash shouts before rolling out of his bed. Ash stood up with electricity sparking around his arms. "Easy, I am Kakashi Hatake, your new teacher". Kakashi says while Ash lowers his arms. Kakashi pulls out a small pouch from behind him. "These are kunai and shuriken, along with various Jutsu's that the Hokage thinks you can learn". Kakashi explains. Ash nods before looking at the pouch on his waist. "But I already have a pouch, and its special". Ash says with a shrug. "Very well". Kakashi says before taking said items out of the pouch and handing it to Ash, who sticks them in his pouch. "Follow me, your going to meet your training partners". Kakashi says before jumping across roofs. Ash gawks before infusing aura in his legs and following.

Ash takes a breather as he arrives at a clearing with Kakashi reading a book. "Were a little early, so why don't we start your test"? Kakashi says. Ash blinks at that. "You didn't know? I test every student I take in, if they can't do it, they're out". Kakashi says bluntly. Ash nods before preparing himself. Ash saw Kakashi take out a bell and strap it to his waist. "You must steal this bell from me, if you can't do it until lunch, you will be strapped to that post over there while I eat mine". Kakashi says while Ash nods. "Ready...Go"! Kakashi shouts.

Ash charges forward in a smoke teleport before landing behind Kakashi. Kakashi kicks his foot backwards and lands on Ash's chin, knocking him back. Ash groans before regaining his balance and firing bolts at Kakashi, who dodged them. "Focus"! Kakashi exclaims before throwing shuriken at Ash. Ash's eyes narrowed before he shot the shuriken out of the sky, causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow. "Impressive, you got aim, but what about strength"? Kakashi asks before charging. Ash smirks before throwing grenades at Kakashi. Kakashi stops to gawk at the strange balls of electricity for a second before he ran, the grenades exploding behind him. "Is all you got electricity"? Kakashi asks. Ash fired a barrage of rockets with both hands, causing Kakashi to swerve to dodge. Ash smirks before heightening his senses and aiming his hand at Kakashi, and succeeded hitting him once in the chest. Kakashi stops when he saw Ash smirking with his arms crossed. Kakashi rose an eyebrow when he heard a whistling sound. Kakashi looked up and saw the rockets charging at him. Kakashi's eyes widened before he ran as fast as he could. "Those aren't Jutsu's, so I can't copy them with my Sharingan". Kakashi mutters to himself while dodging. However he failed to notice Ash coming up in front of him. Kakashi turned and saw Ash duck under him and swipe the bell from his waist before he teleported away, leaving Kakashi to run from the rockets.

Ash snapped his fingers which caused the rockets to explode in mid air, causing Kakashi to slow to a stop. Kakashi heard a clinging sound, causing him to turn and see Ash holding the bell in his hand with a cheeky grin on his face. "Impressive, you managed to steal the bell by keeping my occupied, just like a ninja". Kakashi says with a not seen smile. "Thanks, but when you told my to focus, it made me think of a way to make you lose focus". Ash says with a smile before throwing Kakashi his bell back. "And it seems you got some onlookers as well". Kakashi says before turning to his left along with Ash. The two saw three figures staring at them in shock. One of them was Naruto Uzumaki the same person Ash saw last night. Another was a pink haired girl with a red shirt/dress and black shorts and green eyes who was staring in shock. Ash turned to the last one and saw him keeping a relatively calm expression, but Ash could sense he was in shock as well. The last one had raven black hair the same color as Ash's, except it is spiked behind him. He wore a blue shirt with a strange symbol on the back. White shorts with bandages on his legs below the knees. "Hey". Ash says with a wave. The three suddenly came up to him and began to barrage him with questions."Enough"! Kakashi shouts. The three stood away. "Everyone, this is Ash Ketchum, your new unofficial partner of Team 7". Kakashi says while the three students eyes bulge out.

* * *

**I know this was a bit short, but I didn't have much to start off with, I'm sorry for those that expected a big one, I'll do better next time. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	3. The Chunin Exams Begin

**I'm so glad people like this story, I shall try my best to make this one long, and also I am researching my Naruto. As a tribute to the great fans I will make this chapter long. I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash catches his breath as he trained with Kakashi once more, when he heard about the Chunin Exams coming up, he decided to train with Kakashi than do Missions. "Your getting better, you using the techniques I showed you without them being actual Jutsu's so my Sharingan can't copy them". Kakashi praises. Ash grins before his aura surges from his hands. "Lets kick it up a notch shall we"? Ash asks with a grin. Kakashi returns it before he activates his Sharingan. Just as the two were about to strike, Hiruzen came into the field. "I think that's enough". Hiruzen states while the two lower their defense. "I'm amazed Ash, you have progressed swiftly". Hiruzen praises. Ash smiles before cracking his knuckles. "Kakashi, I must speak with you, Ash you may do what you wish". Hiruzen says while the two nod.

Ash wanders the village while unconsciously juggling snowballs. It's a good thing this world has Jutsu's, now he can mess around with his powers without feeling awkward. Ash saw Naruto, Sakura, a blonde teen, and a couple of kids talking to a teen in black, with a wrapped up item on his back, the latter holding a kid by his scarf. Just as he was about to punch the kid, Ash shot a small ice shot at him, causing him to drop the kid. They all turn to see Ash with ice forming around his hand. "What's going on here"? Ash asks angrily. The teen was about to use a Jutsu on him when a pebble smacked him upside the head, prompting the rest to look up at a tree. Ash saw Sasuke tossing a rock on his palm. "Your a long way from home, and way out of you league". Sasuke says coolly. Ash sweatdropped when he heard Sakura fangirl. Ash stepped up and tapped the teen on the shoulder."What business do you have here, other than beating up children"? Ash asks angrily while ice was still around his fingertips. "These kids ticked me off, and your one of them". He states before taking the bandaged item off his back. "Your not going to use the Crow for this are you"? The female asks in shock. Ash was prepared to fight when the bandages began to float on their own.

Ash sensed a new Aura nearby, prompting him to look at the tree. "Kankuro, back off". A new voice scolds. Everyone jumped when they heard the voice, except Ash who had a critical eye on him. "Your an embarrassment to our village". He states coldly. "Uh, hey Gaara". Kankuro greets awkwardly. "Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here"? Gaara asks. Ash saw Kankuro struggling to find an excuse. "Shut up". Gaara growls while Kankuro flinches. "Or I'll kill you". He states darkly. Ash saw Kankuro apologize to Gaara. Gaara turned to him before speaking. "I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused". Gaara apologizes. "It's fine, as long as it didn't go too far". Ash replies while the two stare down. "_This guy, I can practically taste the evil aura he's giving off, yet its not his". _Ash thought. Ash stood back as Gaara teleported in a burst of sand. "Let's go". Gaara states. "We didn't come to play games". He scolds before walking off. Ash saw Sakura step ahead, but Ash stood in her way. "I know what your thinking, they wouldn't be here without permission". Ash whispers. "Hey, you there with the spiky hair". The female asks. Ash turns to her, so did Naruto, Sasuke, and the kid. "Could you be more specific". Ash states in annoyance. "Sorry, the ice user". She corrects while Ash steps up. "You entering the Chunin exams"? She asks curiously. Ash smirks, remembering Hiruzen's words. "Yea, I am". Ash states with a grin. "In that case, I'm looking forward to it". She states while the others walk off. "Hey! You there, identify yourself". Sasuke says while landing on the ground. "Who me"? The female asks hopefully. "No, the guy with the gourd on his back". Sasuke corrects while pointing. "My name is Gaara of the Desert, I'm curious about you too, who are you"? He asks. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha". Sasuke introduces. "And what about you"? Gaara asks while looking at Ash. "My name is Ash Ketchum". Ash introduces. "Interesting, why don't you have a headband"? He asks, pulling everyone's attention. Ash smirks at Gaara's question. "Let's just say, I'm not exactly affiliated with anyone". Ash says while electricity sparked around a a clenched fist. Gaara gave him a slight smirk, strangely enjoying the competition. "Then I look forward to the exams, you better get through". He states before walking off.

Ash walked with Kakashi while they talked about the Chunin exams. "Since your an unofficial teammate, you can decide if you want to join or not, I have no control over your decision". Kakashi states. "Oh, I'm entering, this is going to be interesting". Ash states with a grin. "You have one week to train, I suggest you train by yourself to further develop techniques on your own". Kakashi suggests. Ash smiled at the suggestion. "Good idea, I'm not going to reveal any techniques now will I"? Ash asks before vanishing in a smoke teleport.

_1 Week Later._

Ash met up with Team 7 who was in front of the building. "Morning". Ash greets. "Morning". Naruto and Sakura respond. "Better be prepared". Sasuke warns while Ash nods. "I've been training for this". Ash states while a serious look came over his face. They all walked in to see a green garbed ninja being knocked back by two ninja who claimed that the Chunin exams where too strong. Ash glares at them before he pushed through the crowd and arrived at the front. "What is this about too strong"? Ash growls. The two turned to him and recoiled slightly, they were the same ninja's who met Ash when he first arrived. "And you can drop the illusion, or I'll make you". Ash threatens before cracking his knuckles. The two shivered before dropping the illusion, showing that it was the second floor, when they should be on the third floor. "Let's go". Ash states before walking to the stairs. "Hold up". A voice interrupts. Ash turns to see a brown haired male with...blank eyes staring at him. "Can I help you"? Ash asks. "Yea, how did you know about the illusion, and how come those Genin were afraid of you"? He asks. "I can sense it, and my senses have never been wrong, also they weren't Genin, they were disguised Chunin, testing us for the test". Ash answers before walking up the stairs.

Ash waited for Team 7 to arrive upstairs. "What took you"? Ash asks. "Introducing ourselves to the competition". Sasuke replies. "Hey you! with the attitude, hold on". A familiar voice orders. They all turned to see the same green garbed ninja. "What do you want"? Sasuke asks. "I want to fight, right here and right now". He replies. "I am Rock Lee, you said it was common courteously for a challenger to give his own name first, isn't that right, Sasuke Uchiha"? Lee asks. Ash stood back as they exchanged words, with an extremely funny scene involving Sakura dodging winks. Ash knew a fight was coming up when Lee took a stance. "Hold it"! Naruto interrupts. "I get him first, this weirdo is mine". Naruto says. "Go for it". Sasuke offers. Ash saw Naruto charge at Lee, but was surprised when Lee knocked Naruto away and kicked him away with a technique called Leaf Hurricane. Ash saw the clock begin to tick near the registered time, Ash already registered, but the rest won't be able to. "There's no time, the register is closing in less than half an hour". Ash says to the two. "Relax, this will be over in five seconds". Sasuke says coolly before charging. Ash will have none of that. "Fine, but if you guys are too late, then I'll says told you so". Ash says before walking off.

Ash walks into the main room before sitting against the wall. Ash began to mess with his powers, shuffling his lightning like cards, letting the lightning conduct across his fingers, and giving a couple of people frizzed up hair. Ash saw Team 7 enter the room. "About time". Ash mutters before getting up. "About time you guys got here, so who won"? Ash asks. "Lee, using some sort of forbidden Jutsu". Sakura explains. Ash nodded, before jumping as a blonde girl jumped on his back. "Hi Sasuke". She purrs. Ash growled before letting electricity go through his body, shocking her off. "Wrong raven Ino". Naruto teases with a smirk. Ino looks at Ash who was giving her a confused look. "You look so much like Sasuke, sorry". She apologizes before jumping Sasuke, with Ash restraining a laugh. Ash saw various people gather around, some pleasant people, some overconfident, and some with a strange aura. "Hey you guys". A white haired man says. "You might want to keep it down". He said while the others looked around. Ash saw that the others were on edge. Ash looked through the crowd, looking for someone, until he finally found him, but before he could go- "Gaara of the Desert, and Rock Lee from the Leaf Village while your at it". Sasuke asks. Ash turned as the guy named Kabuto messes around with a card before it showed Lee's team. Ash heard the various things listed off for Lee, his skills, mission's, and teammates. "Now for Gaara of the Desert". He says while showing Gaara's team. Ash's eyes widened when he heard the accomplishments of Gaara. "Alright, what about him"? Sasuke asks while pointing a thumb to Ash. Kabuto looked at him before messing around with his cards. Ash was mentally screaming. "I got nothing, not even a name, whats your name"? He asks. "Ash Ketchum". Ash replies. Kabuto goes to work once more, coming up with a blank card. "That's that, I got nothing on you, so your a mystery to the whole exam". Kabuto answers while Ash releases his breath.

Ash grinned when Kabuto explained that the competition is going to be fierce. Ash jumped when Naruto let out a huge deceleration, which prompted a smile from him with the slight chaos he caused. Ash saw the ninja from the sound village shoot a punch at Kabuto, who dodged the attack. Ash's eyes widened when Kabuto's glasses broke. Ash knew it was a special attack, which is why he was partly surprised when Kabuto fell over and vomited. Ash growled at the sound ninja's deceleration, this was getting out of hand. Ash heard a giant boom as a smoke cloud emerged. "Alright you baby faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up". A scared man says with a small group of Chunin. "It's time to begin I'm Ibiki Morino your proctor, and from this moment...your worst enemy". He states with a smirk.

_To be continued._

* * *

**How did you like it, I know there wasn't much action, but more will be along the way. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	4. The First Stage

**Here is chapter 4, I love the great reviews above all things. I own nothing. Lets see how far I can go without looking up the episode :D.**

* * *

"First, You candidates from the village in the sands, knock it off, who told you, you could fight, you want to fail before we even begun"? Ibiki half asks half states. "Sorry, its our first time, guess we're a little jumpy...sir". The bandaged one replies. Ash cringes as Ibiki give out his threat, he knows he's not bluffing, it doesn't take aura to search his intentions. "Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed with the first stage of the Chunin exams, hand over your paperwork, in exchange you'll each receive a number, this number determines where you will sit, we'll start the written test when your all seated". Ibiki explains. Ash stood still while the words sink in, one Chunin holds out a pile of test sheets, trying to intimidate some ninja's it worked to an extent as Naruto freaked out.

Ash got number 67, which was a seat near the middle of the class. Ash looked around to see the Chunin with boards and pencils. "What are they for"? He mutters. Ash heard Ibiki tap a chalk on the board. "Everyone eyes front, there are a few rules that you need to be aware of, and I won't answer any questions so you better pay attention the first time around". He states. Ash listened to all three rules, but what caught him as strange was the fact that if they get caught 5 times, they're out, luckily Ash doesn't impact the others due to him not being an official member. "Oh, and one more thing, you there! The fourth member of Team 7"! Ibiki shouts. Ash jerks his head up. "Due to me being told about your 'unofficial team membership', you will be impacted upon your points alone, so your team is safe however, you still abode by the rules". Ibiki explains. Ash nods in understanding. Ash went back to his previous thoughts when a thought struck him, they're training to be ninja's so the Sentinels are designed so you have to cheat to win, you gotta sneak the answers through. Ash smirks at the revelation, he hopes the others figure it out.

Ash heard Ibiki sound begin. Ash activated his aura vision before searching the class, not for intent, but for knowledge. Ash grinned as he saw two '_Genin'_ with equal knowledge of the test. "Jackpots". Ash muttered before searching their memories, coming up with the answers. Ash finished his test before scanning the crowd for more interesting methods. Ash saw Sasuke use his Sharingan to mimic one of the gold mines movements. Ash also noticed Ino plop face forward onto her desk, with Sakura flinching, obviously something happened, Ash could see a aura rope connecting the two, Ino's using mind control.

After a couple of minutes, Ibiki finally gives out the final question, with new rules. Ash's eyes widened at the choice, but he was frozen stiff at the consequences for each choice. "_If we skip it, we fail, but if we do it and get it wrong, we'll be a Genin forever, although that isn't really important to me, It is to the others". _Ash thought. Ash activated his aura vision and searched Ibiki's intent, which got him a glare that caused him to snap out of it. "Also, no mind reading for the answer, my head is not a library". Ibiki warns while glaring at Ash. Ash shrinks back before listening for the rest of the explanation, Ash frowned slightly as multiple teams left. Ash stared at Naruto, hoping he makes the right choice, that's why it gave him a heart attack when Naruto raised his hand. "Don't do it Naruto". Ash mutters.

Ash smiled like a lunatic when Naruto slammed his hand onto his desk and gave a rallying speech, giving the others students some backbone. Ash nearly fainted when Ibiki said they passed. Ash understood what he was talking about. "And I was a little impressed about the fact that the 'Aura' user had enough backbone to try and read off of me". Ibiki praises while Ash smiles, and a couple of students were confused about the word 'Aura'. Ibiki began to take his head band off "Better to not cheat at all, then to fail clumsily". He says before his headband slipped off. "What the"! Ash exclaims when Ibiki took his head band off, showing puncture wounds, burn marks, you name it. Ash smiled when Ibiki explained the risks, but also the consequences of what could happen if you take those risks. Ash let a full blown smile go onto his face when Naruto began cheering, regardless of the onlookers.

Ash's eyes widened when the windows were busted by a ball of cloth, someone inside threw two kunai attacked to the cloth to the roof, showing a banner, with the second Proctor in front of it. "Heads up boys and girls, no time for celebrating, I'll be your next proctor: Anko Mitarashi". She introduces. "Your ready for the second test"? She asks. Before anyone could answer. She thrusts a fist into the air. "Good, follow me"! She shouts while the students stared with freaked out expressions. Ash twiddled his thumbs when she told them where to meet them tomorrow.

_1 Day Later._

Ash along with the other students stared with a freaked out expression while staring at a giant forest. "What is this place"? Ash asks out loud. "It's the 44th training ground, or as we call it, the Forest of Death". Anko explains. Ash gulps before staring at the forest, things will be getting much harder.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There is chapter 4, sorry if there is no action, it was a written test, the Forest of Death will be next, with action sure to come. How did you like the chapter. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	5. The Forest of Death

**Here is chapter 5, with the Forest of Death, and a sure scene of action. Also in case you haven't noticed, I changed the title a bit. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash crosses his arms as they all stared at the Forest of Death. Ash heard rumbling, prompting him, Naruto, and various other Ninja, to look over at a brown box with rock like camouflage. Ash smirked when Naruto began running away from it with the 'rock' following, not even trying to be subtle. Ash sighs before walking over and pulling the box off, showing three kids. "What are you three doing"? Ash asks, slightly threatening. Ash was told about the interview, with Anko giving them a ten minute break for the interview. Ash let loose an annoyed groan before walking over to a real rock and sitting on it in a meditating stance, his blue Aura showing around him. Gaara and the blank eyed teen both stared, one in curiosity, the other in awe. He also caught the attention of the reporters. "Hey, could you tell us a bit about yourself"? The boy asks. Ash looks at him, his eyes blue from his aura. Ash sighs before getting up. "Fine, I'll only explain this once, so pay attention". Ash says before crossing his arms. "I posses a 'different' energy known as Aura, I can manipulate it for various uses, and here is one of them". Ash says before his hand glowed blue and punched the rock he was sitting on, obliterating it to bits. Ash smirked at the awed looks he was getting. "So this Exam is going to have a new spin to things". Ash states with a smirk before walking off.

After the kids interviewed a couple of more students, they left to print it, now the real test can begin. "This place gives me the creeps". Sakura says while shivering. "Heh, it should, we call it the forest of Death, and soon your going to find out why". Anko states. Ash had to cover his mouth to avoid bursting out laughing when Naruto put his hands on his hips and mimicked Anko in a squeaky voice. Ash saw Anko throw a kunai past Naruto before she appears behind Naruto, startling most students. Ash took a step back, he was right beside Naruto. Ash saw a strange ninja with a long tongue give Anko her kunai back, Ash cringes at the ninja's aura, it hurts to look at it. Ash saw Anko pull out some sheets, which were consent forms. Ash's eyes widened at the sight of them, but he knew the risks, there was no going back once he signed it. Ash walked forward and swiped a form from Anko and began to read it, grimacing at the fact that most ninja's won't make it out alive. Ash saw the small map that Anko had, explaining the details of their mission, to the point where they start and end, to the Light and Earth scrolls their all supposed to obtain. Ash was about to question about the team rules when Anko turned to him. "Sorry kid, but due to you not being an official member, your on your own, but don't worry, if you got the skills to take out two Jonin rank ninja's, then you'll do fine". Anko assures. Every ninja stood still in shock at that reveal, even Gaara couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Ash leaned against a tree while looking over the consent form, he had signed it already, he knew the risks, but some risks had to be taken. Ash saw the guys at the exchange booth pull up a curtain. "So their hiding the scroll, which is which, and who has it". Ash mutters before smirking. "But as they say, any information is good information". Ash says while his eyes flash blue. Ash decided to walk around a bit, that led him to an interesting argument between Sakura and Ino. Ash walked over to Ino's teammates. "What's with those two"? Ash asks. "They're old rivalry, its getting intense". The bulky one named Choji states. "Yea, its such a drag". Shikamaru mutters in annoyance. Ash's eyes narrowed before he walked towards the feuding girls, scaring the two boys. "Don't do it man, your gonna die"! Choji exclaims in fear. Ash got between them and shoved them apart. "Enough"! He shouts in irritation. The two girls were shocked by Ash's voice. "You two will have plenty of time to discuss this rivalry of your later, right now when our LIVES are on the line, we shouldn't be fighting". Ash scolds while the two step back. Ash sighed in annoyance before walking off.

"Alright you guys, we're going to be handing out scrolls now". One of the guys said before pulling the curtain back. Ash smirks before getting up. Ash was the first to go in there, obtaining a heaven scroll. Ash smiles before stuffing it into his pouch and walking out to gate 32. Ash had one chance at this. Ash activated his aura vision and searched every team, which was hard given the wide range. Ash searched various teams, finding a couple of earth scrolls, he'll keep a watch on them. "Alright you maggots, the second round has begun". Anko shouts. As soon as she said that, the gates burst open, with Ash dashing in there.

Ash jumped through trees while searching for the nearest earth scroll, flinching when he found it. "Gaara...if I go for another they might already be taken, its all or nothing". Ash mutters before dashing in Gaara's direction.

Ash stood in a tree as Gaara's team had a stare down with a ninja team who used umbrella's for some strange reason. Ash jumped behind the tree when the ninja fired needles at Gaara, some almost hitting him. Ash went to ground level and watched the battle continue. Ash's eyes widened when Gaara blocked the needles with a sand shield. "That sand, it's going to be a problem". Ash mutters. Ash watched as the ninja charged forward to Gaara who trapped him in a sand coffin. Ash saw Gaara take an umbrella before he lifted the ninja in the air.

Ash darted up the tree, he heard Gaara's words, and he knew what was going to happen. Ash darted towards the sand before putting his hand out. "Gaara! Enough"! He shouts before blasting the sand with ice. The sand was blasted and frozen over, which Ash used the ice to push the sand away and lay the ninja down. Ash turned to Gaara and glared at him. "What are you doing, he was clearly outmatched, and yet you wanted to kill him, when you could have just taken the scroll". Ash growls. Gaara stared at him blankly. "He challenged me, and I returned the favor". Gaara answers. Ash growls before walking over to the ninja. Ash grabs the Heaven Scroll which fell from his pouch. "Here, take it, you have an earth scroll, so have it". Ash says before tossing the scroll towards Gaara. Gaara catches the scroll before staring at it. "You have your scroll, now leave". Ash says while staring at Gaara coldly.

Gaara looked at him before tossing the scroll to his teammate. "Weaklings have no reason to order me around". Gaara says before his sand began to move towards Ash. Ash growled before slamming his fist into the ground, ice bursting from the ground and colliding with the sand. "You may have your sand, but what happens when you lose it"? Ash asks before freezing the ice and forming it into a small ball, which Ash grabbed and began tossing it in his palm. Kankuro and Temari were both staring in shock, with the other ninja's fleeing the second they got the chance. "You are strong, but your also chaotic, unhinged, you have some self restraint, but not a good amount, and the one final thing". Ash said, pausing his tossing. "Your heartbroken". Ash claims while Gaara stops cold. "I can sense it, your aura is chaotic, hurt, betrayed, that is what made you into yourself today". Ash says while Gaara stays still. Ash frowns. "I understand where your coming from, being an outcast but wanting to make friends regardless, I understand perfectly, but I kept trying, and that led to where I am today, I don't know what made you into yourself, I don't go into peoples memories unless necessary, but I can tell you this, the one deception that changed you forever". Ash began while Gaara's eyes widened. Ash was about to speak before he moved a palm towards the bushes. "This conversation is private". Ash growls before firing an Aura Sphere at the eavesdroppers, prompting them to bolt.

Ash turns to Gaara once more. "You always had someone who loved you". Ash says while Gaara's eyes went wider. "Your mother, you were told she hated you, that was a lie, she loved you more than anything in the world". Ash says while Gaara froze still. "Where is your proof". Kankuro asks. Ash turns to him. "I can sense the betrayal, the pain in his heart, it brings up the memory that links to the emotion, although he was too young to remember, I can still see it, your mother promised to protect you, one way or another". Ash says while staring at the sand in the ice. Ash smiles before showing Gaara the sand. "This is what your mother meant". Ash says before crushing the ice, letting the sand return to Gaara's gourd. "I have no quarrel with you, I'll let you think about this". Ash says before vanishing in a burst of smoke.

Ash managed to find a earth scroll off of another ninja who got separated from his team. Ash finally arrived at the tower, which he walked into and sat in the waiting room inside. Ash waited for an hour before he heard footsteps, the people being Gaara's team, who saw him and kept walking until they sat on a bench. Ash stayed quiet while meditating. "Where your word true"? Gaara asks. Ash turns to him before nodding. "I would have no reason to lie to you". Ash says with a small smile. Gaara stayed still and the others began to think he went mute. Ash turns to his teammates. "So how do you know each other"? Ash asks. "We're siblings, Me first, Kankuro, then Gaara". Temari explains. Ash nods before going back to his meditating.

_To be continued._

* * *

**There is chapter 5, sorry if there wasn't enough action. This chapter is where I kick the Naruto stream of canon in the privates and go on. I felt sad for Gaara, so I had Ash use his aura reading skills and pour the truth out. Give your opinions. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	6. Preliminary Matches

**Here is chapter 6, with the preliminaries as well. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash groaned as he got up, realizing he fell asleep. Ash felt a presence watching him, Ash turned to see Gaara staring at him, not his usual look, just a normal stare. "The next round is about to start, be prepared". Gaara says before walking off. Ash blinks before shrugging.

Ash arrived to see most of the students talking amongst themselves. "Hey guys". Ash greets while Team 7 turn to him. "Where were you"? Naruto asks. "Sleeping, I got here a little early". Ash answers while the three gawked. "So, how have you guys been"? Ash asks. "It was rough, we barely made it out intact, and look at you, not a scratch". Sakura says while gesturing to Ash. "Well, I had a scuffle with Gaara". Ash said while scratching his head. The three gawked once more. "You fought Gaara"? Naruto blurts while the rest turn to him. Ash sighed. "No I didn't I just ran into him and talked". Ash answers while his eyes darted to Gaara for a second. "Oh, never mind". Naruto dismisses. Ash turned to Sasuke and flinched. Ash covered his eyes, trying to turn off his aura vision that activated on its own, he saw a aura that burned his eyes. "What's wrong"? Sasuke asks. "What is that"? Ash asks while his vision returned. Sasuke blinks. "What is what"? He asks. Ash growls before smacking his shoulder, getting a cry of surprise from the Uchiha. "That, the aura burns my eyes just looking at it". Ash says while stepping back.

Most of the students jumped when a giant puff of smoke erupted from the front of the room. They all turned to see the Jonin, Proctors, and Hiruzen standing there. Ash and the rest of the students all lined up, Ash in the back. Ash smirked as Kakashi and another man resembling Lee exchanged a humorous banter. Ash delved into his thoughts as Hiruzen spoke about the reason for the exams, it held no meaning to Ash, that's the thing about world hopping. Ash began to wonder how long he should stay here, what purpose did the stone bring him here.

Ash was shocked out of his stupor when Naruto shouted Kabuto's name. Ash looked and saw Kabuto leaving. "What are you doing"? Ash asks. "I'm exhausted, ever since that scuffle with the sound ninja, I lost all hearing in my left ear, to fight again without a break, I can't do it". Kabuto explains before walking off. Ash stares at him before feeling something creep up on him. Ash darted his eyes to Hiruzen who was giving him a stare. Ash turned to him before standing still. Ash saw the third Proctor cough before he asked if anyone else wanted to leave. Ash turned to Sasuke who was holding his shoulder. It took every bit of self control to not let his instincts go into aura vision. Ash was about to intervene when Sasuke began talking. Ash was listening intently as Sasuke explained that he wanted to test his limits, to see how strong he is. Ash smirked as Sasuke spoke, he's as stubborn as Naruto when it came to decisions. "He's right". Ash says while they turn to him. "If your going to be strong, you gotta fight the best of the best". Ash says while smiling. "And your one of them, if you can take down two Jonin, and spar with Kakashi then I'm dying to fight you". Sasuke says with a smirk. Ash returns it.

"All right then, we'll now begin the preliminary round". Hayate says while Ash turns to him. "This round will consist of one on one individual combat, at full battle intensity, this is not an exercise". He warns while Ash blinks. "There are 21 of you remaining, so that means we'll have 11 matches". Hayate explains. "The surviving candidates from these 11 matches will go on to the third exam, as for the rules, there are none". He says while Ash's eyes widened. "You will fight until one dies or consists defeat, or is physically incapable to continue to contest, naturally those that are losing are urged to concede promptly to avoid a fatal outcome, furthermore as proctor I'm given a certain amount of leeway in judging the matches". Hayate explains before coughing. "I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless, to save as many lives as possible, now it is time to reveal what fate has been chosen for you". Hayate says before a screen comes out from the wall. "The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random, before each match, the names will appear on the display behind me". He explains while the rest nods. "As there is nothing more to say, lets begin, in a moment the first two opponents will appear". He states while they all look at the screen.

The screen rushed through names before two names showed up, Sasuke and Yoroi. Ash frowns as they were moved to the upper area so the two could fight. Ash leaned against the rail near Kakashi. "This isn't going to end well". Ash mutters. Kakashi turns to him before nodding. Ash heard the match begin, with Yoroi throwing some shuriken at Sasuke, who knocked the away with his kunai. Ash noticed him flinch. Ash watched as Yoroi used his chakra to drain Sasuke's energy. "Sasuke, move"! Ash shouts. Sasuke was pinned to the ground by Yoroi who was draining his chakra. Ash growled before electricity danced across his fingertips. Sasuke clenched his fist before kicking Yoroi off of him. Ash saw Sasuke dodge a couple of attacks before the chakra infused hand brushed by his hair, draining more chakra. Ash frowned as the battle went south, but had an astonishing comeback. Sasuke managed to defeat Yoroi by copying Lee's technique by a certain extent. Sasuke and Kakashi left the arena to seal the mark on him. The screen began spinning through names again while they all watched. Ash watched the screen dash through before another two names were selected, and a smirk crossed over Ash's face. Ash smirked before walking off.

Ash vs Gaara

Ash and Gaara both stood in front of each other. "This match will not effect who goes and who leaves, it will just decide if Ash Ketchum will go to the finals or not". Hayate explains while the two nod. "Begin"! He says while stepping back. Ash charges forward, electricity surging from his arms. Ash threw a rocket at Gaara, who stood completely still. Ash smirks at realizing his plan. The rocket exploded, but was revealed to have done nothing, as Gaara's sand had protected him. "Just as I thought, that sand is your shield". Ash says with a smile, enjoying the fight already. "Let's kick it up a notch". Ash says with a smirk before firing ice rockets this time. Gaara remembered how Ash trapped his sand. Gaara put small sand rockets to intercept Ash's who collided in a explosion. Ash charged through the smoke. Gaara was waiting for Ash to come out. Hiruzen smirked from his spot on the upper area. Gaara's eyes widened when a burst of smoke and fire burst from the blast and reformed as a smirking Ash who socked Gaara in the face. The entire crowd was shocked. "Wait, that was Ash's third element, Electricity, Ice, then Fire, how can he use three"? Naruto asks. Hiruzen smirks once more. Gaara rubbed his face from the punch. Ash jumps away from the sand. "No way". Temari mutters. Ash began observing Gaara as he commanded his sand to attack. Ash rushes forward before teleporting through the sand and kicking Gaara in the stomach before charging a fire rocket. "See ya". Ash taunts before blasting Gaara, who was blown back. Gaara shook his head before growling. Ash smiled, not in a taunting way. "Gaara is less angry now, perhaps my words got to him". Ash mutters before dodging a sand rocket. Ash teleports to the left, and was surprised to see a sand rocket blasting him in the face. Ash rolled back before slamming against the wall. "Ow". Ash groans before getting up. Gaara began to fire more sand rockets. Ash grimaced before putting up his ice shield and letting the sand blast against it. Ash put the shield down before smirking. "Hey Gaara how about we finish this with a bang"! Ash shouts while smirking. "Fine by me". Gaara says while sand began to form. Ash smirks before sticking his hand in the air and firing a rocket at the roof, blowing a hole in it. "What is he planning"? Shikamaru mutters.

Ash stuck both his hands into the air before electricity surged around them. Gaara began to prepare his sand coffin. Ash grinned as the rest heard thunder, and lighting flashed in the sky. "Uh oh". Naruto mutters. The other students either stood back or ducked under the railing. "Sand Burial"! Gaara shouts before his sand charges. Ash stood still while gathering electricity. Right when the sand was near him. "Thunder Storm"! Ash shouts before bringing his hands down. The result was a pure bolt of lightning hitting Gaara with immense power. Gaara shouted in pain as the bolt put the pressure. Ash grimaced as the sand surrounded his legs. Gaara put his hand out "Sand Coffin"! He shouts while clenching his fist. Ash's eyes widened when he felt his legs break. Ash shouted in pain before blasting one giant surge of power. Gaara screams as the output increased before he collapsed, the chaos over. Every person held their breath as they wondered who won. Ash got to his knees before smirking, with Gaara unable to move. "Gaara is unable to continue, Ash goes to the finals". Hayate announces. Ash smirks before his vision fades. Ash lets out a groan as darkness enveloped his vision.

_To be continued._

* * *

**Here it is, chapter 6 with Ash and Gaara going at it. Gaara will still fight Lee, Ash only knocked him out. Ash however will be out until the finals, but with a few problems. Anyway R&R This is Oathkeeper017 signing out. **


	7. The Semi-Finals

**Here is chapter 7, I'm sorry for the wait, I've had a severe lack of inspiration, so I'll try to make this good. Anyway, I own nothing.**

* * *

Ash groans as he wakes from his sleep. "What happened"? Ash mutters. Ash looks around to see he's in a hospital. Ash groans as memories of the battle returned. "I see your awake". Kakashi says from beside him. Ash shouts in shock before falling over. "And I see your legs are better, they should be broken to dust by now, but you managed to heal up in a matter of days". Kakashi says while Ash gets up. "My aura heals me a good amount". Ash explains. Kakashi explained the rest of the preliminaries, and who will be going on to the finals. "I see, this will be fun". Ash says with a grin before jumping out of the bed. "The contenders have a 1 month training time to develop more moves, work on their old ones, or just relax". Kakashi explains while Ash nods. "Well then, I guess its time to get moving". Ash exclaims before walking out.

_1 month later (I have no idea what to do for the time, so we skip to the tournament)._

Ash walked into the stadium as people pointed him out, apparently the kids new report got out, because people began whispering about 'The Aura Ninja'. Ash shook his head as he came into the arena. Ash saw his soon to be opponents that passed through the preliminaries. Ash noticed that the sound ninja was nowhere to be seen. "What happened to that sound ninja"? Ash whispers to Shikamaru beside him. "I heard he was killed, by who I don't know". Shikamaru states. Ash seemed shocked. "So how is the tournament going to progress"? Ash asks. "Since you were knocked out, its going as: Naruto vs Neji, Sasuke vs Gaara, Shino vs Kankuro, Temari vs...me, then You vs the sound ninja, but since he's dead I think you'll fight someone else or something". Shikamaru explains while Ash nods. Ash looks around as another man shows up, claiming to be the third proctor. "Where's the previous one"? Ash asks. "He was murdered". The man answers simply while Ash pales. Ash gulps before taking a deep breath, his Aura surging through his hand.

Ash stood at the fighters balcony as the first match started, Naruto arrived with the weirdest story, but they ignored him and continued on. Naruto began a straightforward approach, but it was foolish as Neji blocked the attack with relative ease. Naruto used his shadow clones to try and confuse him, but he blocked them all with incredible precision, so much that Ash tightened his grip on the rail. "This is going south". Ash mutters while someone comes behind him. Ash felt a tap on his shoulder. Ash turns around to see a man with sunglasses and brown spiky hair. "Can I help you"? Ash asks. "Yes, I came to ask you a question". The man replies. Ash leaned against the railing as Naruto was smacked back by Neji. "What"? Ash asks. "I was curious about how you managed to use three elements instead of two, it shouldn't be possible to unleash 3 elements without one of them being a Kekkei Genkai". He explains. Ash smirks before looking at the battle. "Not everyone is the same, some people are different than others". Ash said while smiling.

The battle was increasing in intensity, Naruto managed to get some form of an edge, that led to an interesting conversation between the two involving fate. Ash felt a little sad at Neji's story, and shocked when Neji revealed his curse mark. Ash rubbed his neck nervously, the conversation was giving him goosebumps. Ash felt his aura tingle, something was making it react. Ash turned to see Naruto surrounded by a red energy. Ash activated aura vision and saw it form into a fox which howled at him, and Neji as well as they both recoiled and stood back. Naruto, with this new power, managed to turn the tides and collide with Neji in one last collision, blasting up smoke, Ash saw two things run into the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Neji and Naruto were both on the ground, not moving. Ash felt his heart sink when Neji got up, but Naruto did not. Neji walked over to Naruto and said some words Ash couldn't hear, but it didn't matter as Naruto came out of the ground and delivered a strong punch on Neji's chin, knocking him out. The Naruto in the hole vanished, revealing a hole that Naruto dug to get the edge. Ash cheered as Naruto was declared the winner.

The next fight was Sasuke vs Gaara, but it was postponed as Sasuke has yet to arrive, it moved on to Shino vs Kankuro, it again was a surprise as Kankuro suddenly gave up, shocking multiple people. It was time for Temari vs Shikamaru. And to the enjoyment of the crowd, it wasn't postponed or stopped. Temari and Shikamaru both arrived at the arena, with the man ready to begin. Ash covered his face as wind suddenly blew from Temari's fan blasting Shikamaru against the wall, he ended up laying on the ground staring at the others who found the battle a little enjoyable. "You jerks". He mutters in his head. Ash sweatdropped when people began throwing food and such at Shikamaru who didn't care. Ash saw Temari racing for Shikamaru, while the proctor reveals that the match never started, it didn't matter as Temari slammed her fan on Shikamaru, kicking up dust. Ash and Naruto both leaned on the rail, hoping that Shikamaru was alright. Turns out he was, he used his kunai to move back and stand on the wall. Ash felt that this battle was going to head south really fast, his hunch was correct when she shot another wind blast, prompting the others to cover their eyes again. "Would you cut that out"!? Ash snaps. Shikamaru vanished again, and with a quick look in aura vision, Ash saw him hiding in the trees. After a couple moments of silence, Shikamaru sat on the ground, staring at the sky, Ash sweatdropped at the lazy Genin. Ash saw Temari ready to blast wind again, prompting Ash to grab Naruto and duck as a whirlwind suddenly blew from her fan. From the smoke that she blasted at, a shadow emerged and began to chase her, but stopped inches away from her shadow.

Ash saw Temari carve a line and use her fan as a barrier. Ash sighed at the fight, one was wild and had a wild wind attack to boot, while the other was lazy and had a technique which prompted you to stay still. Ash saw that out of the corner of his eye, Gaara was staring at the battle with slight curiosity at the shadow technique. Ash leaned against the rail. "Oh boy". He mutters.

_To be continued_

* * *

**Here is chapter 7, and I'm sorry for the huge delay, I've had a painful writers block and I tried my best to pull through it so I wouldn't postpone it too much from you guys, once more I'm sorry for the delay and will try my best to improve at the update time. R&R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


End file.
